A generically similar terry or velours fabric has been described in DE 42 00 278 C1. Carrier webs are produced in essentially conventional fashion by weaving, interlacing or knitting. In the case of terry or velours fabrics, the woven or knit substrate is provided with a pile of open or closed loops which give the cloth concerned its characteristic properties. The loops of a cotton fabric contribute to the absorptivity of the material that is desired in towels or bathrobes. The loops can also serve as spacers between the basic web and the body of the user, for instance in the case of bedding which makes it feel pleasantly cool.
In order to significantly enhance the absorptivity (water absorption) of a terry or velours fabric, the method applied in prior art has involved the addition of microfibers which form an open or closed-loop nap on the surface opposite the surface with the cut or uncut cotton-loop pile.
Microfiber yarns in the form of multifilar, mostly textured synthetic fibers consisting for instance of polyamide have been used for flat fabrics in making wind-resistant and water-repellent clothing. In terms of moisture transfer, a combination of cotton terry and microfibers has proved particularly advantageous. The open- or closed-loop microfibers readily absorb the moisture and transfer it to the basic terry or velours material, making this type of fabric especially suitable for towels, bathrobes, leisure clothing etc.
In conventional terry cloth, the loops are always of the same height due to the production process employed, i.e. the proportion of the various materials incorporated on the nap side is about 50/50. When a terry fabric is produced on a loom, a change in texture is obtainable only by varying the weft, i.e. the course grouping per centimeter. Multiple variations are also possible by changing the thickness of the yarn in the weft and in the basic warp.
In all cases, however, the loops of different materials on either side of the carrier web will always be identical in height.
It follows that the terry or velours fabrics cannot be optimized for different purposes.